The present disclosure relates to a part of a fuselage of an aircraft, and to an aircraft comprising such a part.
FIG. 1 shows a part 100 of a fuselage of an aircraft having a longitudinal axis 10. The part 100 comprises a keel beam 106 and a lower rear shell 108.
When the keel beam 106 and the lower rear shell 108 are made from composite materials of the type comprising fibers, the part 100 also comprises, between the keel beam 106 and the lower rear shell 108, a junction region 110.
The majority of the fibers of the keel beam 106 are oriented parallel to the longitudinal axis 10 and are thus to be oriented at 0° with respect to this longitudinal axis 10.
A part or portion of the fibers of the lower rear shell 108 is oriented at +/−45° with respect to the longitudinal axis 10 and another part or portion of the fibers of the lower rear shell 108 is oriented at 90° with respect to the longitudinal axis 10.
The junction region 110 is then oversized in order to allow the fibers of the keel beam 106, the fibers of the lower rear shell 108 and the fibers forming intermediate plies to be superposed.